


May I Have This Dance?

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah is alone and depressed in her life. She is spending the Friday night in club when suddenly a beautiful stranger is asking her to dance. Who is he and why does he seems so familiar to her?The song "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frank Valli (although I better prefer the cover by Muse)





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Yep, that's right, another little piece of my muffled brains has reached you all. Have a good time and PLEASE, review it! Or any other of my stories. One point for my sake is that I'm publishing only completed stories. Does it count? :-)

May I Have This Dance?  
  
*************  
  
Sarah Williams sat at her usual spot in the furthest end of the bar, slowly sipping her drink and absently watching the people on a dance floor. Her green eyes jealously squinted at pairs who swayed along with the music, pressed against each other. She shook her head and turned her gaze away, feeling an irresistible ugre to scream from the top of her lungs 'It's not fair!'. But then again, the life never was fair.  
  
After finishing her education with the highest grade, Sarah choosed to accept the job offer in antique shop. It was located very close to her living place and payment was more than enough to cover her bills. Many people would consider her life as quite successful but she knew better than that. She had a nice job, cozy apartment and loving family, but through it all she was alone.  
  
Sarah laid her fingers through her hair and emptied her glass, with a wave of her hand ordering another one. Maybe getting drunk was not the best idea, but right now Sarah wanted to forget herself into another glass of rum and cola. When bartender brought her drink, she paid for it and continued to watch the dancers, letting her mind to drift into the shadows of the past.  
  
The worst thing was that she knew that her loneliness is her own fault. It all could be different unless she choosed to accept the offer made by the only man who could enter her mind uninvited and without warning, but when he did it was for a long time. She was forced to think about him for days until her usual routine in work brought her back into reality.  
  
Jareth, the King of the Goblins.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes, picturing his blonde untamed hair, mismatched eyes that sparked with mischief, his angular features... she pictured his regal attire which would seem weird if any human man would wear it, but it so perfectly suited to him. She remembered how they danced, the way he held her in his arms and how good it felt. It was as if she always had belonged in his embrace.  
  
But she turned her back on him and said the words to return home along with her brother. And although she loved Toby from all heart, Sarah caught herself wondering how would it be if she had choosed to stay. Her relationship with Karen had improved a lot, Sarah even called her 'mom', but then she moved to the college in another city. She started to live all by herself and came home only at the Christmas time, since she was working in a local library during the summer time. She had a few friends in college, but after the graduation they all had went their separate ways. Eventually she was left alone with no one to meet her at home after a hard day work, no one to share her success or loss, no one to keep her warm in a cold night.  
  
"Why am I trying so hard if no one gives a damn about me?" Sarah muttered, taking another sip. "I wish I wouldn't be alone anymore."  
  
She sat alone for another two songs that each told about the same thing how he or she loves someone but this love remains unanswered. Sarah thought she would get sick by listening such crap since she was far from being totally drunk that would help her to ignore the music and her surroundings.  
  
Someone walked at the bar and stood by her side, calling for the bartender and ordering a glass of finest whiskey. Sarah squinted at the man who intervened her peace by his presence. Since he stared straight forward and seemingly paid no attention to her, Sarah allowed her gaze to slide over him.  
  
He was tall and thin but not too much. He was wearing dark jeans, black boots and elegant shirt of a black silk. Its upper buttons were left open, revealing part of his hairless chest and giving a hint of his fine muscled body. The man took off his hat, revealing short cut of blonde hair and his profile seemed to be strangely familiar to Sarah. When he took his drink from bartender, she noticed his slender fingers that would suit to some musician. Normally the word to describe good-looking man would be 'handsome', but this man was beyond handsome. If she had to find a word to describe him, she would use 'beautiful'.  
  
"Found something interesting?" A male voice with British accent asked.  
  
Sarah jumped and looked up. The man had leaned against the bar and grinned at her, casually whirling the glass in his hands. The blush in her cheeks made his grin widen and he pulled away from the bar to make a step toward her. Sarah felt her heartbeats speeding up and a pleasant warmth enclosed her under his penetrating gaze. His eyes were different, one light blue, another dark, still it did no worse to his appearance.  
  
He moved even closer until Sarah could feel his warm breath on her face. In any other circumstances she would spat something to chill any heated adorer, but this man was different. She could only sit and stare into these eyes that captured her and made her thoughts incoherent.  
  
Another song began, filling the place with jazz sounds. The man glanced behind his shoulder toward the dance floor, then his eyes sparked when he turned back to Sarah and extended his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He quietly asked.  
  
Sarah was at loss for words. She felt as if some magnet would pull her toward this stranger who held a striking resemblance with someone from her past. While her brains frantically raced to find out who was the one this man reminded her, she placed her hand into his and followed him to the dance floor.  
  
He held her in a strong but gentle grip, leading her in dance. Sarah never considered herself to be a good dancer, but this time she felt safe and absolutely positive about her skills, twirling around in his arms. For the second time in her life she felt like she is right where she belonged. It was weird, but pleasant sensation.  
  
Sarah leaned against the man and allowed him to press her closer. His hands felt so good against her body and she breathed the marvelous scent of his skin. It smelled like peaches and something... magical. Absolutely relaxing and enjoying the dance, her attention was caught by the song and its words. She listened and suddenly it reminded her about how she felt toward Jareth.  
  
**_You're just too good to be true  
Can't keep my eyes off you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
_**  
Suddenly Sarah realized that the voice of the singer belongs to someone else, not to the original. She looked up and her lips parted in disbelief, seeing that her partner is staring at her and it was his voice she was hearing. Each word from his lips came with such confidence as if he had wrote this song by himself and... especially to her.  
  
**_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please, let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
_**  
Sarah looked closely into his eyes and tried to understand what is going on, when a sudden realization hit her. She heard this voice before. It had chased her all these years no matter if she was sleeping or awake.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah whispered in disbelief, staring in his beautiful face which looked so familiar and now she understood why.  
  
**_I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you_**  
  
Various thoughts raced in her mind, while Jareth sang to her. Did he really mean what he was singing? Or was he just playing along the lyric? She averted her gaze, not wanting to see if she was wrong and it was nothing but another game. But Jareth simply twirled her around again and continued to sing his claim of love to her.  
  
****_You're just too good to be true_  
Can't keep my eyes off you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
  
I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you  
  
The song slowly faded, but Jareth still held her in his arms. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, but no one even noticed them as if there was some kind of barrier around them to hide from the whole world. Sarah said nothing, still staring at his bare chest in front of her eyes since she still avoided his stare. Her brains refused to perform their normal functions anymore. Why he was here, why he wanted to dance with her? Why now, after all these years?  
  
"Let me love you, precious," Jareth whispered in her ear, making her to shudder at his hot breath against her skin. "That's all I'm asking. Just let me love you!"  
  
"You love me?" Sarah raised her eyes at him and one hot tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Why did you never told me that?"  
  
"Because you already knew it since the very beginning." Jareth smiled his crooked smile at her puzzled look and gently wiped the tear away. "Do you remember the story?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins fell in love with the girl and gave her certain powers," Jareth leaned closer and his whisper was barely audible against her lips. "And the king never stopped loving her even if she never would love him back."  
  
"Jareth, I... I love you. I always loved you, I just didn't get it before." Sarah cupped his face in her hands. "I will let you love me, I will stay with you and won't ever bring you down. Trust in me when I say..."  
  
Jareth grinned and kissed her with a passion while his human clothes and hairstyle vanished, regaining his Goblin King attire. Sarah approvingly smiled at his changes and they both disappeared from the club to love each other, and they did for all eternity.


End file.
